l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi
Bayushi was a Kami, the twin brother of Shiba, and the founder of the Scorpion Clan. Portrayal Deeply misunderstood, Bayushi was often portrayed as a liar and a deceiver. Where his brothers and sisters saw potential and possibility, Bayushi saw the darker nature of the world, and knew he had to protect his family from what they could not or would not see. He founded the Scorpion Clan, masters of stealth and secrecy to meet this end, drawing to him followers from the shadows, those who could do what had to be done. Bayushi would sacrifice his honor, and the honor of his family to protect the Empire. As the Emperor's Underhand, he was despised by many. He was a man of deep feelings, and loved the maiden Shosuro. He disappeared not long after he believed he had lost her forever. Fall of the Kami When their father Onnotangu began behaving strange, Shiba and Bayushi approached Hantei and Fu Leng and suggested something should be done. Hantei forbade the twins from continuing with their planning, but Fu Leng betrayed them to Onnotangu anyway. Onnotangu ate all his children, including Fu Leng. Amaterasu fed him poisoned sake with every child, and when it came to Hantei Onnotangu mistakenly ate a stone. Hantei later challenged his father, cutting open his belly to free his siblings. Onnotangu in turn cut open a hole in the sky, and the Kami fell to earth.Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf Tournament of the Kami .]] In the Tournament of the Kami where the Kami decided which of them was to rule above the others. Bayushi first faced his little sister Shinjo, and used her chaotic fighting style against her. But when the time came to face Shiba, Shinsei took him aside and told him the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog. Bayushi was perhaps the first kami to learn and apply wisdom from the little monk, because after the story Bayushi took a scrap of silk and masked his face. He then intentionally lost to his twin brother Shiba, letting every member of his family underestimate him. The common adage is "A Scorpion wears a mask to let you know he can not be trusted." but in Bayushi's case he wore it to prevent his smile from being seen. Followers Bayushi knew he needed a special type of person for his clans goals, he found the greatest followers in Shosuro, who would become the Scorpion Thunder, and later known as Soshi, and Yogo, one of Shiba's shugenja and Asako's husband, who had been cursed to betray the one he loved. Bayushi and Shosuro When Bayushi first met Shosuro he thought she was a stable boy, but he found out she could change her appearance when she held a knife to his throat at a geisha house that same night. Bayushi would meet with Shiba and discuss Shosuro, even while she was in the same room. Shiba had his concerns about her, but trusted his brother. Even Togashi appeared and counseled Bayushi, but Bayushi would not accept the destiny Togashi foresaw for the two. War Against Fu Leng Gathering Thunder At the height of the war, the armies of Fu Leng were pushing the defending Crab back slowly. None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable when a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan be sent to join in this endeavour. Bayushi refused to allow any more Scorpion to die in this war, and forbade his followers to join in this quest. Shosuro however joined the group as they reached the Shadowlands, pointing out that Bayushi had merely forbidden any Scorpion from dying. Shinsei and the assembled Seven Thunders entered the Shadowlands in their quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. They fled north, with the First Oni and many other creatures pursuing. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost. Shosuro kept her promise not to die, and returned to Bayushi.Day of Thunder Black Scrolls and Shosuro Bayushi's refusal to send a Scorpion Thunder increased the rift between him and the other Kami. Shosuro went against his wishes, and when she returned the only surivivor and carrying the twelve Black Scrolls, Bayushi petitioned Hantei that the Scorpion become their guardians. The Scorpion were granted the duty, and the Yogo family were charged with protecting them. Shosuro struggled with her new existance, having bargained with the Lying Darkness for her life, and faked her death and took the guise of Soshi. Even this was hard for her, and in the end she fled. Bayushi Departs In 82 Shosuro fled to Togashi, knowing she was slipping under the control of the Lying Darkness. She asked the Dragon kami for help, and he placed her into a Chamber of Crystal. A year later in 83, Bayushi was unable to deal with her loss and disappeared. Leaving only his mask and his sword behind with a note stating "I've lost her forever" Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 he bound his soul to the lake beneath Kyuden Bayushi, where he remained awaiting a way to be with his love once again. Son Bayushi had at least one son, Bayushi Ubane.Way of the Scorpion, p. 54 External Links * Bayushi (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders Category:Kami